Darling Raven Darling Nikki 5 When Doves Cry
by raven lynn morrigan
Summary: part 5 in my drdn series COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 5-When Doves Cry**

*1*

Elrich sits up in the office alone scowling at the monitors. Its been a month since the election which was lost by the narrowest of margins by the candidates he and his friends and business associates supported. That isn't what has him most upset at the moment. There has been no private time alone with Nikki since the baby was born. When she isn't up on stage the baby is all focuses on these days. He gets up and goes downstairs waiting backstage for her routine to end.

The applause and catcalls are deafening as Nikki's routine ends. She stands there a few moments savoring it. It feels good to be onstage again in front of a crowd of adoring fans who want more. She looks up scowling when she steps off stage to find Elrich waiting for her.

"Looks like you are finally getting back into the swing of things around here."

"Noticed that did you?"

"I notice you back up on stage but not back in bed."

Nikki rolls her eyes in disgust. "Someone has to be a parent for Arella and that certainly hasn't been you." She brushes by the boss when she catches sight of her Charlie.

Kilowatt glances from the boss to Nikki. "Everything okay?"

"The boss is being a dick-but that's nothing new."

"You should be careful Nikki. The word is spreading like wildfire around here that he intends to make Candy a nanny now. I don't think I need to mention what that implies for his intentions for you at home."

"You don't need to worry about him. I will make sure that if he tries anything he will regret it." Nikki's attention quickly turns to the baby as Candy brings her over. "There is mommy's little angel."

Elrich glares at Nikki from afar. One way or another she is going to back into his bed tonight.

-1-

Terra looks over at Nightwing and Geo Force as they are about to head out for another night of crime fighting. "Isn't it about time to move on from the small time criminals to the big boys?"

"The new D. A. is building a case against them thanks to all the evidence leaked out by Kilowatt." Nightwing looks out the window at the one time Titan's tower. "I think we should leave that in his hands. Quite a few of the corrupt cops on the force have already been taken down and several of them have taken plea bargains to squeal on the big bosses they were on the payrolls of."

"So close yet still so far." Terra follows his gaze to the tower. "I can't wait to see that place shut down for good."

*1*

At the penthouse late at night. Elrich leaves Candy in bed and locks the door from the outside. He creeps into the room Nikki has been in ever since finding out she was pregnant.

Nikki glances up from the mirror she sits in front of checking out the recently healed diamond shaped spot on her forehead the annoying red gemstone was removed from. "Ever heard of knocking?"

"I shouldn't have to knock. Despite how long its been I'm sure you will remember that we have a deal and you-my darling-are going to abide by it."

"You should have thought about that deal before you got me pregnant. Go back to Candy-its her job to make you happy now."

Elrich crosses the room and grabs Nikki's arm-pulling her up from her seat in front of the vanity. "Candy was a stand in while you were pregnant. You aren't pregnant any longer."

"Let go of me." Nikki wrenches her arm free from Elrich's grasp as the baby wakes up and starts to cry.

Angered that Nikki turns her back on him for the baby he strikes out at her with a blow that knocks her to floor. Before she can get up he grabs her phone from the vanity and turns it off. He grabs her hair as she gets up before she can make her way to the baby. "Let the little demon cry." Elrich shoves Nikki down on the bed and strikes her across the face when she tries again to get up and go to the baby.

The crying baby and sounds of a scuffle reach Candy she gets up only to find the door locked. "Nikki are you okay?" When she doesn't hear an answer she quickly looks around for anything in the room that she can use to get the door open.

Nikki tries to push Elrich off as he straddles her on the bed but he won't move.

He thinks Nikki has all the fury of a she-demon on the rampage as she struggles to get up. Elrich clamps a hand over her throat cutting off her air in attempt to settle her down.

She manages to grab his face with one hand and rake her long nails down it.

Elrich strikes Nikki again across the face several more times until she is left barely conscious. Now that the fight has gone out of her he rips her nightgown open.

After several tense minutes Candy finally finds a spare blade for the razor in the bathroom and uses it to pick the lock and open the drawer. Ignoring the nicks left on her fingers she drops the blade as she opens the door and rushes into Nikki's room to find Elrich raping her. Without even thinking she picks up a lamp and hits Elrich in the back of the head. She tries to pull him off of Nikki when he collapses unconscious on top of her.

Nikki blinks up at Candy before speaking in a harsh whisper. "Get the baby...make sure she is okay."

Candy nods before rushing over to the baby.

Nikki manages to push Elrich off her and get up from the bed only to collapse against the wall.

"Nikki-?"

"-I'll be fine-but he won't be."

Candy looks over at Elrich. "Is he?"

Nikki glances over at the bed. "The bastard is still breathing. Is Arella okay?"

"Just a wet diaper. Are you sure that you-"

"-Yes. Take care of the baby please...I'm going to get cleaned up."

"Shouldn't we call little sis?"

"No...its payback time for that bastard and it starts with the two of us." Nikki makes her way into the bathroom half dazed and not quite sure just what two she means as she staggers into the shower.

* * *

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


	2. Chapter 2

**Darling Raven Daring Nikki 5-When Doves Cry**

*2*

The next morning Elrich wakes up to find himself tied to the water bed. He looks up at Nikki's bruised form as she hovers over him.

"You didn't really expect to get away with it did you?"

Elrich tries to speak only to find he is gagged. He watches wide eyed as Nikki holds up a knife.

She holds the point of the knife to Elrich's throat. "I should slit your throat for what you did to me last night. I've had some time think about it and I think that is much to quick for you."

For one heart stopping moment he is sure that she is going to stab him as she raises the knife-but as Nikki brings the knife down the dribble of wetness he feels isn't coming from him.

Nikki turns toward the door as Candy steps in holding the baby.

"The limo driver is here."

Nikki looks down at Elrich as water trickles from the puncture in the mattress." If you're still alive by the time we get to the club we will let little sis decide what to do with you. Nikki flings the knife across the room and walks over the door taking the baby from Candy.

*2*

Sonja rushes up to the office after what Candy told her happened last night. "Are you okay Nikki?"

Nikki looks down at the baby in her arms awhile before looking up at Sonja. "Why do you keep your brother around when you are clearly the power house around here?"

Sonja walks over to the office chair where Nikki is sitting. "The big boys that run this town won't take a woman seriously."

"You should dump that sorry excuse for a man and put one of my guys up as a front."

She looks over Nikki's bruising the makeup she wears does nothing to hide even in this dim lighting before sitting down on the edge of the desk. "I'm thinking strongly of putting him into an early grave. You should go down to the infirmary and let the doc make sure you're okay." Sonja takes Nikki's hand. "Come on."

"I'm fine."

Word quickly spread that Nikki showed up battered and bruised this morning with no sign of the boss. After a brief stop in the infirmary-Kilowatt runs up to the office when he finds she isn't there.

Sonja doesn't think that Nikki is fine at all. In fact she sounds very dazed and out of it at the moment. Candy had said she seemed to be in and out of it at different points throughout the night. She looks up when Kilowatt rushes in.

Kilowatt looks from Nikki who just sits there in the desk chair holding the baby to Sonja.

"She needs to go to the infirmary."

Kilowatt approaches Nikki and kneels beside the desk chair. He stares at her a few moments before reaching for the baby. "Nikki-I'm going to take you to the infirmary." He takes the baby without so much as a comment from Nikki and hands her to Sonja. As he stands up he sees a momentary flash of confusion across Nikki's face.

"Kilowatt?"

Her voice was just barely loud enough to qualify as a whisper but for one brief moment he could have sworn it was Raven sitting in front of him before she collapses faint into his arms.

"What did she say?"

Kilowatt looks up at Sonja. "I couldn't tell." He stands up and picks up Nikki in his arms.

*2*

So much water has leaked out of the mattress that Elrich is about to drown when the limo driver enters the room.

The limo driver picks up the knife and cuts the boss free from the bed and leaves without a word.

As he gets up Elrich is none to happy with his Darling Nikki. It seemed like an eternity being stuck in bed with a long slow leak of water. The clock on the wall tells him it was only a few hours. He quickly dries off and gets dressed. As he opens the door he is met with a punch to the face. Elrich looks up as he staggers back and falls to the floor caught off guard by the assault. "Sonja?"

"I warned you about what would happen if you hurt Nikki. By the time I'm through-you will wish you had drowned before I get here."

"Nikki is mine-in case you have forgotten."

"Not anymore. Nikki and the baby-along with Candy are coming home with me."

-2-

Kilowatt watches the baby as Nikki rests in the infirmary. He keeps playing that brief moment up in the office over and over in his mind. Was it Raven trying to break out or just wishful thinking? As the girl on the bed moans as she comes to Kilowatt finds himself hoping its Raven that awakens.

Nikki cringes as the bright lights of the infirmary assault her after the horrible dream of being briefly lost in a starlit darkness. She immediately tries to sit up and look around for her baby.

"Easy Nikki-you need to rest after what you've been through."

She looks up at the doctor frantically. "Where's my baby?"

Kilowatt stands up and carries the baby over to her bedside. "Its okay. I've got Arella."

Nikki looks up. "Charlie...is she okay?"

"She's a perfect little angel-just like always." He looks from the baby who sleeps with one tiny hand curled around the red gemstone that once adorned her mother's forehead made into a necklace for her-to Nikki. He has so hoped it would be Raven that woke up.

The doctor checks Nikki's vital signs. "Are you feeling okay? You look rather pale."

"It was the starlit darkness again-all around-everywhere I turned. I was so scared I wasn't going to get out of it this time."

Is it possible Raven tried to escape Kilowatt wonders? That's exactly what Nikki told him she saw the last time Raven had control.

"I want you to rest here for awhile Nikki."

"Right now I won't argue with you doc. Can I have my baby?"

Kilowatt places Arella in Nikki's arms after the doctor nods. He watches the doctor walk away to look at some test results that the printer spits out. "Are you okay?"

"Everyone keeps asking me that."

"Do you want to talk about what happened?"

"What is there to talk about? I told you if the boss tried anything I would make sure he regretted it. I'm guessing he is going to regret plenty when little sis gets through with him."

Kilowatt stares at Nikki in shock. He knows her well enough to realize she planned what happened with the boss.

She glances over at the doctor before speaking in a low whisper. "If all goes according to my plans now that your friends have gotten what they wanted-with the change in political power by the time they shut this place down you and I should be long gone with the baby."

He doesn't quite know what to say in answer to that so he voices the only thing that comes to mind. "Whatever pleases the mistress...perhaps you should rest now."

* * *

i edited the original plans somewhat so the last stories of the series 5-9 may not end up more than 1 or 2 chapters each and they will most likely end only to be picked up where they left off in the last-thats to keep with the naming theme. its been way too long since i started this series of stories and its time they were finished.

READ MY PROFILE BEFORE YOU REVIEW PLEASE for a list of the things in reviews that trigger my bipolar manic episodes and please for both my sake and yours don't put any of them in a review. you don't want to be on the receiving end of a reply if something does trigger an episode and one of my cousins isn't around to stop me from replying.


End file.
